Paul's Story
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: I needed a break from the Jacob/Bella fics. though I am in their corner all the way. So I decided to try my hand at a story for the elusive Paul. I have to admit, I am enjoying writing about him. This is an Interracial story with Paul and a beautiful brown skinned girl, I'll put up a picture of what she would look like soon. Anyway, this girl is more than she seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, except for dolly and Monty.** _

Paul's Story

Chapter One

(Paul's' POV)

Delectable Dolly

Sometimes the fates just like to mess with you and I'm looking at an example of that right now, damn. Who would have thought the woman I've ran from, even acted extra shitty and more of a jerk around would turn out to be my imprint.

It's not that I didn't find her attractive, I did, it's just that the emotions I felt when I first saw her scared me, that's right, scared me, me big bad Paul, because until that moment I never believed in love at first sight, would roll my eyes and scoff at people who said it happened to them, I thought what they felt was lust at first sight not love, then the tables turned when I laid eyes on Dolores Noin Gardener, Dolly for short.

I always made it a point to have a woman on my arm when I knew I would run into her, no I never slept with all of them, something my brothers have found out now, I'm not as wild and uncaring as some think I am, it was just for protection against being hurt. It wasn't as if she would hurt me if I got involved with her, it was when and how, after all, everyone I ever loved hurt me, well, except my brothers and their families, but that's different, their love is unconditional.

My mind tries to take me back to memories I can't deal with now, memories of such emotional pain, when all I wanted was to be loved and accepted, would bring me to my knees right here in front of everyone, but I can't go there, at least not yet, but if I want her to understand me I will have to open up eventually, though that isn't something I'm looking forward to.

I grin in my mind, thinking how everything comes back full circle, the one I fell in love with at first sight and ran from, fought against feeling anything for is the one that truly belonged to me, the one my wolf wants. I grin again and shook my head, I was a coward.

Yeah, that's right, big bad Paul was a coward, scared of the strong feelings I had for this female on first sight. I didn't want to have that kind of feelings for any woman, didn't want to be weak, and ruled by my emotions.

Afraid of being hurt, again.

Well, the running stops now, all the emotional baggage from the past as to be put at aside, at least for now. I have to find a way to convince her I'm not the jerk I made her believe I am.

I look around at all the mated couples, the love and connection between them is really something to see, especially Jacob and Bella, there is none more in love and connected than those two. He loved and went after her, not caring about imprinting; refusing to let it stop him from having the woman he loved. They went through a lot to be together and I truly believed him when he said that if he didn't imprint on Bella, he wouldn't imprint on anyone and if he did, too bad, he wanted Bella, yeah, I believed him, I saw it in his mind when ever we were phased. I admit I gave him a hard time about her, not because I didn't like the girl, but because of her association with the Cullens, our enemies, but she has proven her loyalty to the pack, her on ending love for Jake, now I think of her as a sister, I would give my life protecting her the same as I would my brothers.

Like a magnet my eyes is pulled back to her, I remember waking from unconsciousness a week ago and found her sitting by my beside, I asked her if she was there to make sure I died then thanked her for helping us. She saucily informed me that she wanted to make sure I lived because no one gets the pleasure of killing him but her and for me to hurry and get out of that bed so she can get on with it.

Then she walked out the room. I smiled from ear to ear when she did, thinking the fates knew what they were doing after all, she was more than a match for me. Now all I have to do is convince her. It won't be easy, this will be the hardest most important battle of my life, but one I had no intention of loosing.

Though we are not out here alone, her scent reaches me as if we were. It is the most intoxicating scent I have ever smelt, I wanted to roll in it all day and night. Shit, I can't take it anymore, I had to be near her, to hear her voice, even if that voice was telling me to get lost, it would still be music to me.

I got up and silently moved towards her. I had tried to approach her once before but she had been less than receptive in short she saw me coming and went the other way and has been avoiding me until today. I kept silently moving towards her, her scent like a magnet pulling me like a leash. Before I knew it I was behind her, my nose just inches from her neck, wanting to bury my face there, but before I could her hand came up and slapped me away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked without turning around.

I walked around to stand in front of her. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, if you needed anything." I replied, staring into the mesmerizing chocolate pools of her eyes as she stared back at me in disbelief.

An eyebrow raised. "Oh? Is that why your nose was almost pressed to my neck, so you could find out by smell whether I was okay or needed anything?" She asked sarcastically.

I winked at her. "We wolves can find out many things just by smell." I took a deep breath then smiled at her. "Many things."

"Is that right?" She asked simply

I dramatically took another deep breath in her direction. "Yes, everything." I replied, grinning slyly.

"So dolly." I began. "How have you be … "

"I'm busy." She interrupted

"Been?" I finished. "Those were some awesome moves you put on those bloodsuckers the other night, thanks again for your help. I would really love to learn more about your ancestry."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You thanked me already. As for my ancestry, you didn't want to know anything about me before, even went out of your way to be a jerk, as if I couldn't see through that act, but the point is, you went out of your way to prove your disinterest, now I have no interest in telling you anything." She finished, looking down at her book dismissing me.

She had me there. But what did she mean by seeing right through it? Did she know it was all an act after all? I guess she figured I knew her interest and attraction for me, but went out of my way to prove she had the opposite affect on me. She was so very wrong.

I looked down at her book, then at her bent head. "Why are you reading at a bonfire? Why aren't you enjoying yourself. I know the girls would love to talk to you, get to know more about you." Then they could tell me what I need to know, maybe they could pull out of her how she really feels about me. But I have a feeling she saw right through that too.

She looked up at, closing her book. "I'm not in the talking mood and even if I was, I never talk about … personal things with anyone." Then she grinned. "Yeah, saw through that too."

"So why did you come?" I asked

"Bella came over and invited me personally. She is a nice person and I didn't want to hurt her feelings." She replied.

I just nodded, but kept staring at her.

"You know." She started conversationally. "If you stand there staring at me like that, I might decide to consider you a threat and snap." Placing her hand on the blade she kept at her waist.

I wondered what she did with the two katanna swords she had shown with. Thinking back, I was amazed how she had shown up with two other girls, brandishing those swords like a nubian

warrior queen, making short work of those two vampires I was in a fierce battle with after being seperated from my brothers.

I must of zoned out, "Is there a reason why you're still standing here grinning like an idiot." I guess I got a little too caught up in the memories. My smile widened,damn, I loved her voice, it was low and husky, bedroom voice. My eyes went to her luscious breast, I wanted to bury my face between them and ...

"My eyes are up here." She snapped.

I guiltily moved my eyes back up to hers. I decided to try another tactic. "You know if you wanted to leave early, I'm sure Bella wouldn't understand. I could even walk you home, to you know, make sure you got there safe." I gave her my most innocent smile. I looked around, I knew everyone was watching us and my brothers and the other wolves could hear what was being said, but frankly I didn't care, I brought my eyes back to her. She stared at me for a minute then burst out laughing.

"You're so full of shit Paul." She said after calming down.

I felt myself tense up. "What?"

"You heard me." She replied, still amused. "Just wanted to walk me home to make sure I'm safe, sounding all sweet and innocent." She shook her head. "Sweet and innocent my ass. If you hadn't notice, I can take care of myself. I was shocked, for the first time in a long time someone shocked me, she really did see through me, but she had the wrong perceptions. "You've misjudged me." I informed her. She stood and walked over to stand right in front of me. "I might have misjudged you in many things, but you coming off as innocent, don't wash with me. I don't care what line of crap you try to sell everybody else."

She studied me closely and I couldn't help staring in those chocolate depths of hers. I wondered if her chocolate colored complexion, tasted like it.

"I see it in your eyes." She continued. "You're all wolf, but there's something more. Something …. " She stared up at me and it felt as though she was seeing a part of my soul that I locked away a long time ago. She nodded. "Yeah, you're a warrior, a conqueror but so much more than you let others see, and that's a shame, but you know what Paul?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "I'm not some country, some enemy for you to conquer, so go find one of those girls you use to have on your arm, who'll happily buy this bullshit, whose heart you can break without a seconds thought, one who does not care that what you show her isn't the real you, just as long as she can be seen on your arm. I'm off limits."

She stepped away from me, but I still couldn't stop staring, I have never wanted anyone or anything more in my life, but she is wrong, she is mine, the wolf and the man agrees. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her, getting to know her, caring for and protecting her. Oh yeah. Spending those nights in her bed, between those smooth chocolate thighs, is an added bonus, though not the most important. I want to know everything about her.

"Dolly?" She looked at me, a small smile sliding across her beautiful lips. "Paul?"

I stepped as close to her as I could get. She didn't back away. "I want to tell you something."

"Oh, yeah?" She replied. "What is that?"

"That you're absolutely right."

"Am I?" She said sounding amused.

"Yeah." I slid my hand behind the back of her neck and leaned down so our faces were really close. "I am a warrior."

I snatched her to me, lifting her completely off the ground and kissed her, the kind of kiss I wanted to give her since I first saw her, but instead ran from her. It was no gently kiss, it was passionate, conquering her mouth with mine. Mt heart leapt when I realized she was kissing me back, her mouth opened to me. She moaned when my tongue slipped pass her lips and connected with her own, I felt nails slidding across the flesh on my back, it aroused me more than I have ever been aroused in my life.

My hands on her waist held her flat against me. She clutched me, trying to pull me closer. I had to have this woman. Who knew the fates liked me so much, matching me with the perfect woman, a woman whose passions were equal to my own. I slowly ended the kiss, letting her down to stand but kept my hand possessively at the nape of her neck and my forehead against hers as we tried to catch our breaths. I had to bend to reach her, but I didn't care, especially when all I wanted to do at this moment was rip her clothes off, and to make love to her until we both lost our voices because of screaming from the pleasure of it.

"Can I walk you home now?" I asked, getting my breathing under control.

She was panting and her heart was beating so fast and hard, I thought it would come out of her chest. She pulled back and looked me in the eye. She smiled at me. It was real, warm and all mine.

"Forget it." She replied, pulling herself out of my arms and walking away without a backward glance. "See you around, warrior."

I was so turned on, I could still feel the places she touched. Pulling myself up to my full height, I fought the urge to go after her and snatch her up, taking her to the closest cave. Oh yeah, she might not know, might think that's the end of that, but I got news for her , there's a wolf on her tail and there is nowhere she can run and hide where I won't find her. Her smell, the feel of her is imprinted in me.

I heard movement behind and over my shoulder, a member of Jacob's cousin pack, Monty, was also watching her as she walked away. I growled bringing his attention to me, turning back to watch her delectable rump move in those shorts she was wearing.

"Back off." I warned him, without looking at him. "She's mine."

I heard him walk away. When I could see her no longer, I walked over to where the food was setup, whistling. I knew they all watched, I glanced at Jake and he was grinning. When I got the to table, I made myself a hefty plate and walked over and sat on one of the branches around the fire, grinning the whole time. I was suddenly in a fantastic mood, felt better than I've done in a while, if a bloodsucker showed up now, I would probably hug it, okay, okay, I wouldn't go that far. I do know one thing, I was going to enjoy hunting down and claiming my delectable Dolly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, except Dolly. This story will not have any issues of race, love transcends all that. Please excuse my mistakes. Thanks all for reading this.**

To Hurt To Heal Part Two

Paul's' Story

Chapter Two

(Dolly's POV)

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I walked away from Paul, I have to admit, that man was something else, and I can't help thinking, the faiths knew what they were doing when they put him with me, though there is no way I plan on making it easy for him.

I know he has been through a lot in his life and my heart goes out to him, but so have I. I let out a deep sigh as I walked deeper in the woods and found a comfortable spot against a tree to sit and think. I know I should probably go out there and get to know everyone, but even now, over a year later, I'm still trying to process, still coming to grips with the changes I've been through.

Can you imagine being a young girl, finishing school, making plans for your future and when you think you have it all worked, wham, your body starts to go through strange changes, being confused and afraid to tell anyone about it because they might think you're strange or must be loosing your mind?

That is until the day you feel a pain so bad, it feels as if your insides were tearing apart, as if you're about to die, then when the pain goes away, you're seeing the world differently, everything is brighter more enhanced, you then you realize you're standing on four white paws instead of two brown feet and hits you that you just turned into a huge wolf and all this happened in your bedroom. Your clothes are shredded on ground around you.

You hear running footsteps and it's your mom and dad, telling you to calm down, that they would explain everything when you changed back and that in order to change back I had to be calm.

Yeah, welcome to my world.

I remember staring at my parents thinking, _I am calm, considering I just turned into a giant white wolf_. My mother let out a hysterical giggle as if she could read my mind.

To make a long story short, after I changed back to myself and redressed, having little freak out episodes while doing that and while they were explaining to me that my dad is a part of a wolf tribe from the mountains in Jamaica called Blowfire Hills, my mother was also from Jamaica, here is where I thought I must have found my way to oz, she was the leader of a coven of witches.

They ended up in America because it was frowned upon for the witches and wolves to mate, they didn't foresee him imprinting on her, but even after that they still didn't approve of them being together. My mother's people tried to use magic to separate them but mom and dad's connection; besides, mom was their leader she is more powerful than any of them and could easily block anything they sent their way.

When I asked why everyone was so against them being together. They explained that any child they had together would be a wolf/witch hybrid, which I was now. Yep my magic kicked in the same time I phased. Anyway, they didn't think any one person should have such powers, they believed in balance.

It wasn't until after I was born that the families reconnected.

Anyway, after all the hysterics and me thinking I was a freak. I learnt I had to go back to Jamaica with my parents for training from both their families. The most important things drummed into my head were fairness above all, that everything that's living has a right to it, until they prove otherwise.

So though I hated vampires, they were given their life back for a reason, we wait and see whether it's for good or ill.

Everytime I think of vampires, I think of a friend of mine that disappeared when we were in junior high. Since learning of them I think of the possibility that vampires have something to do with it, especially now that two more girls have gone missing, that's the real reason why I am here, back in the presence of Paul and it's good luck that we turned up when we did, though we were the ones watching the meeting between the Cullens and the wolves, from up the trees, I had used my magic to mask our scent.

Thinking of the Cullens, I peaked through the foliage towards Bella, she confused me, how could she become friends with vampire? Especially the ones called Alice and Edward; those two had deceit surrounding them. I know vampires have the ability to put a thought in a human's head and send them to where they want to cause damage. I don't think they did that to Bella and I don't want to probe her mind, intruding on her thoughts to find out. She does genuinely love Jacob, that I'm sure of.

I look over to where Paul was sitting against a tree, eating and smiling like an idiot, which also made me smile. Yeah, I love the big wolf but that doesn't mean I'll be making anything easy for him.

I stood up, it was time for you to go back to the cottage I bought, I need to check in at home with my mom and dad; I also need to see when my girls will be back. I looked up at the big construction going on up the hill, I'll be so glad when it's done so I can have more of my friends and family around me.

 **(Paul's POV)**

It was way past 2am when the bonfire finally broken up, I was the last to leave allowing the mated wolves to go home with their mates. I didn't have patrol tonight so when I was done I went straight home, took a shower, and fell face down on my big bed.

Like the other wolves I had some additions made to my little bungalow I called a home, though it was not at the forefront of my mind then, I have to admit now, unconsciously I knew I would imprint someday, even wanted a family, someday. Unlike the other wolves, the stair case to the second floor was located in the back near the family room kitchen area, the main dining and living room located on each side of a medium sized entry hall. The second floor had three guest rooms and bathrooms; in the basement is where I had my master suite and a spare bedroom, which who knows could be used as a nursery one day.

Damn, I never thought the day would ever come that I would be thinking about having kids.

The thought of a nursery, making babies, made me think of Dolly and the thought of making babies with her, sent chills of pleasure up my spine and a moan involuntarily left my lips.

It had been over a year since I last saw her; she was hot and beautiful then, but as impossible as it seems, she looks even hotter, more beautiful now. Her curly hair was a little longer, past her shoulders now, down her back and her skin looked softer than when I last seen her, like dark sweet chocolate. Dolly was just beautiful and her body amazing. I kept picturing that body in all sorts of position with mine.

Shit, wrong thought, went through my mind as I went to take my second cold shower of the night.

Throwing my self onto my bed, still wet from my shower wondering how could everything start to spiral out of control so quickly, how can one woman dominate my thoughts? But Dolly wasn't just any woman; she is the only woman that ever stole my heart even before my wolf chose her. She is now my soul mate my imprint. A woman who illicit such strong feelings from me that I ran from, knowing she had the power to hurt me and I refuse to give anyone that kind of power over me again.

But now, the running stops, that girl totally owns my heart.

For awhile there I thought I was just unlovable, after all, my parents never stuck around and I was raised by strangers but with the support of Billy, Sue, and Harry, even Sarah, Jacob's mom, when she was alive.

I have to admit that it is a relief that the fates chose a woman I had strong feelings for already, for me. I always worried that I would end up with a girl I wouldn't normally be attracted to or even like. One who would be week and passionless, who had a bad attitude. I would have ran, found a way to break the imprint and find a woman I could be happy with, if I had ended up imprinting on a woman like that, but yeah, the fates seem to like me, love me even, they gave me Dolly.

I got up and put on a pair of shorts, then lay on my back with a grin on my face. Because of our past dealings it will be hard to convince her I am not the jerk she thinks I am, even though she says she can see through me and she knows I am not the person I made her believe I am, I could still see doubt in her face, but that won't stop me. By that kiss we shared I know she is not immune to me, but I want more than a physical connection with her, though seeing the contrast of her brown skin against my white sheets as I made passionate love to her, is something I more than look forward to. But having an emotional, mental connection with her will make everything more pleasurable.

I close my eyes, a grin still planted on my lips. Yes it will be quite a hunt to claim my mate, but one I will find more pleasurable than hunting vampires, which is saying something and the pay off at the end, much more satisfying. I bring the memory of her scent and the feel of hands on me, her lips on mine to the forefront of my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken suddenly by the pounding on my door, by the smell; I knew it was one of my brothers, but too groggy and pissed to care which one.

"Hold on" I hollered as I got up and ran up the stairs and answered it. It was Jacob.

I scowled at him; he interrupted a very erotic dream I was having of my Dolly. "Here early aren't you?" I asked still scowling. Though I seem in bad tempter, it is always good to see and be around my brothers. I love these guys, they're my family.

"Someone didn't get a good nights rest." He replied smirking as he walked by me into the house. "And it's not early it's already after twelve." He said standing in the entry hall looking at me in amusement.

"If it slipped your memory, I had patrol last night." Then I panicked. "Wait, is everyone okay?" I asked with worry.

"Yeah, everyone is fine, relax." He assured me.

"Okay, so what's going on?" I was really curious now. "What are you doing here?" It's not that he wasn't welcome here. We all treated each others home as our own, but dammit, that was really a good dream.

"I won't be offended by that question." He replied. "But I thought you would like to come over for lunch in about an hour. It seems Bella has invited dolly to join us, but she declined. I think she really doesn't know too much about us and don't trust easily." He explains. "So we are going to take her some lunch as a house warming." Then he grinned. "Just thought you would like to be there."

My heart skipped a beat, but stayed calm, which I knew he saw through. "Sure I'll be there. Should I bring anything?"

"No just your appetitive." He replied and moved back to the door.

"Wait, won't she be a little upset?" I asked before he left. "She might want to alone and resent us barging in."

"If she is, I doubt she'll show it." He replied. "Didn't you notice a little twang in her talk? I bet she was born in the south and they're known for their hospitality, so she'll probably understand."

"Probably?" I asked, with eyebrows raised. "You don't seem too sure." I plan on being there anyway, no matter what.

Once outside he turned to me. "Trust me." Then he gave me a brotherly slap on the shoulder, and grinned. "See you there bro." Then left.

After he left I rushed back downstairs and straight to the bathroom, I was sweaty due to the dream I had and need another one. When done in the bathroom, I dressed in a stone washed, low rider Levi jeans, and a white sleeveless t-shirt, throwing a pair of male beach sandals, I collected my keys, wallet and cell phone, then left, deciding to take my bike rather than my truck. Who knows she consent to take a ride with me later.

Okay, that most likely won't happen, but a wolf can dream.

I got to Jacob's house with twenty minutes to spare, and walked right in, I guess all of us was going to welcome dolly to the neighbor hood, but know these guys, they were here, mainly, for moral support.

Bella, Kim and Leah were in the kitchen putting things in containers and packing them in baskets. Embry and Quil walked by me carrying a plastic bowl each that looked like they contained marinated steak and ribs. They both greeted me as they walked by.

The girls greeted me when they saw me, they even came over and gave me a hug, I knew they cared about me like my brothers do, and I truly loved, cared for and respected these girls, they were truly sisters to me.

While the others went back to what they were doing, Bella stayed, looking at me with concern. "Are you okay Paul?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, well as well as can be expected." I replied, slightly grinning.

She took my hand and squeezed assuredly. "You know I and the other are always here for you." Then she smiled. "This luncheon is one way for you and dolly to spend more time together. I know it can't be easy to have to stay away from her." Then she scrunched her face in thought. "I hope she doesn't mind us barging in like this, after saying no to coming here."

"I doubt it, dolly is basically a nice girl, and she'll probably take it all in stride." I grinned. "That's what I'm hoping." I told her.

She looked at as if she wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to, then finally. "I heard a few things, but would you like to tell me about it?" She asked softly.

"There isn't mush to tell." I informed her. "When I first saw her, the attraction I felt towards her was stronger than anything I've ever felt, I wasn't a wolf yet, but I felt this strong to pull to her, wanted to protect and be anything she wanted, it scared me so I ran, and whenever I saw her after that, I made a jerk of myself." I finished grinning without humor. "It's been over a year since I last saw, until the other night."

She seemed about to ask something else, but I stop her. "I know you are curious Bella, but I don't feel right talking about her without her being here and not to be offensive but I thought Jacob would have told you by now, how private I am, especially when it comes to my personal life, no matter what the rumor is." I held and squeezed her hand. "If I ever need to talk I'll let know." I smiled to take the sting off my words.

She squeezed my hand back. "It's okay, I totally understand. I'm the same way." She smiles. "We're all here for you."

"I know and thanks." Then let her hand go. "Need help with anything?"

"You can grab some of these baskets and take them to the truck."

"Whatever you need, mother dear." I teased, god this love thing is softening me, well never with the vampires or any of our enemies.

She placed her hand on her hip. "You getting smart with me?" She said, joking back.

In a fake southern accent. "No mam, wouldn't dream of it." I replied. I couldn't believe how much I truly like Bella, though I didn't understand at first, though she is beautiful, I didn't see why Jake fell in love with her, especially when she became friends with the Cullens, I looked at her as an enemy but after getting to know her and saw how much she truly cared for and loved Jake, I understood. They are perfect together.

After carrying the baskets out to their truck, I turned to go back inside and see if there was anything else needs doing, when Jake stepped out. "You got here faster than I thought." Jake greeted

I didn't reply, just shook my head at him, then greeted everyone else, as they all began coming out of the house. Embry and Quil were riding with Jacob and Bella. Sam and Jared each drove their trucks with their mates. I decided to leave my bike at Jake's and ride with Jared. I didn't want to be the odd man out, at this moment I wanted to be surrounded by my family, the only real family I've ever had.

As we all pulled out of the driveway, I wondered if dolly would slam the door in our faces. I sure hope not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. I hope you enjoy, though I'm not sure how good this is, and please excuse my mistakes, Hugs and much love to you my wolf sisters and brothers.**

 **All critiques are welcome, though this is just a hobby to me, it's the only way we learn what we are doing wrong or right.**

 **To Hurt To Heal 2**

 **Paul's Story**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Let The Seduction Begin**

 **(Paul's POV)**

As luck would have it, we didn't get far, Dolly had called Bella on her cell phone to say she'll be there after all and Bella then called Kim, but instead of going back to Jacob's house, we ended up at Sam's. I have to admit, I was very curious about her change of mind, but hey, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

 _You know, that saying never made any sense to me. I wouldn't look a horse in the mouth, gift or otherwise._

After we unpacked everything, again, setting things up in the kitchen, I joined my brothers outside on the deck, Sam was taking care of the grill. I was out there about 15 minutes when I caught her scent; I would smell her even if she was in the midst of bloodsuckers and a pile of garbage. Before she could knock, I rushed to the front door wanting to be the first to greet her. I didn't care about the snickers and smirks from my brothers, thinking big bad Paul is loosing his cool, but when it came to her, I didn't give a damn what anyone thought.

When I opened the door, I almost swallowed my tongue and I wondered if she would mind if just tackled here, throwing her over my shoulder, taking her somewhere and ravish her, damn being slow. She was wearing a dark blue, above the knee jean skirt, wore low on her hip, and a red alter top that showed tantalizing glimpse of her stomach that I wanted to run my tongue across to see if it taste as good as it looked.

 _Yummy chocolate._

On her feet she wore a simple pair of red sandals; her hair looked like a curly cloud of soft spiral cotton curls, which brushed past the softness of her shoulders and down her back. I gave her a few once overs, before raising my eyes to hers. Damn, I forgot just how green and mesmerizing her eyes were.

I leaned against the door jam and continued to check out. "Hello sexy." I said when my eyes connected with hers again.

She was smirking at me, then gave me the once over too. "Hello Paul." Then she grinned. "I have to admit, you're hot, for such a jerk." Then she walked by me into the house.

Yeah, I knew she had a thing for me, she thinks I'm hot.

I couldn't help but laugh, that girl was mean, well, more up front and honest, just the way I like her. I have to say again, the faiths knew what they were doing. As I followed her to the kitchen area, that feeling I felt the night I imprinted on her, still has me confused, because it truly felt as though I was imprinted on too, unless, nope not going there, it's just crazy.

I'll have to think about that another time, because the sexy way she's walking is distracting the hell out of me, I felt like kneeling and panting like a dog who wanted to be petted.

The girls greeted her much the same as they greeted me, treated her like a long lost sister and I was grateful for that, though she seems very reserved, I can tell she doesn't trust easily, but I bet, once you had her trust and friendship, she will stick by you no matter what. Anyway, I was very grateful with the way they greeted her because there is prejudice all over the world, peopleagainst interracialrelationships, but you will find none of them here, not because we, in the past, were an oppressed race, treated badly, not because we were truly different as wolves. People are more than their outer appearance and I for one love that we all come in different size and color; it makes us all so much more unique and beautiful. Besides, love knows no color and neither do we.

 _Besides, the hot sexy, mean woman is just my type._

I look around at the girls, two Indians, one white and one African American, yeah, beautiful, and if anyone have an issue with the girls, us Indian, shape shifting men were blessed with, they best keep it to themselves.

I took one longing look towards Dolly, where she was now helping with food preparations; I reluctantly went outside to join my brother. They looked at me with smirks and grins when I rejoined them, but wisely said nothing. I grinned slightly at all of them and went back to join Sam and Jacob at the grill and kept my ear opened to the conversation in the kitchen.

It was quiet for minute, and then Bella spoke. "Dolly, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure what do you have?" She asked

"We have homemade iced tea, lemonade, red wine, beer and soft drink." Bella informed her.

"I would love a glass of lemonade." She replied and I could hear the smile in it.

For a few I heard Bella retrieve and pour her a glass of what she asked for and must have poured herself a glass.

"Would you sit with me?" Bella asked. "I've been on my feet all morning and need to take a break."

"Sure." Dolly replied hesitantly, then. "Next time I'll host us."

My heart did a happy jig when I realized that meant she didn't plan on going anywhere. Anyway if she tried I would be right on her tail.

I walked over and sat with Jared and Kim, she had come out just before Dolly showed up to join him. The chair I sat in allowed me to see everything that went on the family room without being obvious. So when she followed Bella and sat in the sofa that faced the sliding glass door, I could see her a lot better.

But followed her to the connected family room to have a seat. I could see her better now and watched out of the corner of my eyes as I listened. I know why she asked Dolly to sit with her, but I hoped she didn't get too personal because one thing I remember about Dolly, she is a very private person.

"So how is everything at the cottage? Do you have everything you need?" Bella asks.

"Yes, I do. Thanks for asking." Dolly replied.

"I heard something about your family restoring that old castle like structure up the hill. How is that going?" Bella asked.

"It's going great actually. My parents love restoring old historic places and when I told them about that place, they sent some people to check it out; they did some research and agreed that the history of that place deserves to be saved. They also hired local people to do the work. It's their history after all."

"That's great, I'm happy about that." Leah said, as she came to stand behind the sofa. "A few of us use to play up there as kids. It was our stronghold." Her voice took on a playful tone. "Where we defended the kingdom from enemy attackers."

They girls all laughed. When the laughs stop. "I would love to meet your parents." Bella told her.

"maybe one day." Dolly answered off handedly. I got the impression her parents was a subject she didn't want to talk about.

Bella got the message. "If there is anything you ever need, please don't hesitate to ask." She informed her.

"Same here." Leah added.

"I'll do that, thanks." She replied, and then continued. "La Push is a beautiful place, I truly love it here."

"Yes it is." Bella agreed." I have always felt more at home here, than anywhere else, then again, anywhere my Jacob is, that's home to me." I heard the smile, the happiness in her voice.

I turned to look at him and he had a happy smile on his face. I was very happy for my brother and hope to have that kind of happiness too. It went quiet for awhile, until Bella continued **.**

"I know you and Paul met before and I take it, it wasn't the best of first meetings." Her voice filled with curiosity.

"You can say that." I glanced at her because I could hear a reluctance in her voice to answer any questions, I just hope Bella don't go too far with it.

"I won't ask." Bella said hesitantly. "But if you want to talk, I'm told I'm a good listener.

"I really don't want to talk about that, gut I'll keep it in mind. It's just that I always feel it's better to discuss these things with the person I have the problem with than anyone else." She told Bella. "I truly hope you don't take that as an offence."

"Of course not, but I would like us to me friends, you are a part of our family, just by the fact that you helped us, something you didn't have to do."

"I do appreciate that and I'm sure we can be friends once we get to know each other better. Besides." She hesitated before continuing. I turned and openly watched them, I was curious about what she would say next. She was staring at Bella intently. "Vampires are great enemies of ours especially the ones who don't stick to the rules of law they swore to live by. Anyone who thinks they are capable of true human emotions is sadly mistaken." Then she smiled. "Anyway, I wasn't going to allow a vampire to hurt a wolf's mate and especially not a wolf." She turned and saw me watching her; she winked at me then turned back to Bella.

This woman was something else. I love the way she thinks. I hate vampires more than anyone and with good reason.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it." I heard glass being put down on the coffee table. "Can I say something to you?" Bella asked.

"Sure, go ahead." She replied, but I could tell she was on her guard. "Within reason." She added.

"I know Paul came off as a jerk to you, but he is really not like that, he is really a good guy who loves and cares very deeply, so when he hurts he hurts just as deeply." She stopped for minute. "Won't you give him the chance to explain to you about his past and why he acts the way he does sometimes." Then she stops again before continuing. "He really feels deeply for you in a way that only he can explain."

I knew Bella was referring to the imprint, but it went beyond that.

"I know he is not the jerk he pretends." Dolly replied. "Believe me, I know more than all of you think I do or can explain right now. I would really rather not talk about that, if you don't mind. This is something Paul and I will have to work out for ourselves, eventually."She smiled to take the sting off. "I'm sure you understand."

"Oh we do." I heard Leah say. "You know Dolly, you will fit with us, there is one thing we hate is when women go on and on about things that should be resolved with her and her man." She grinned. "Unless that is he is abusing her in anyway, then we want to know, so we can protect her and help beat his behind."

They all laughed at that.

"Of course no man around here would ever abuse his woman; he'd take his own life first." Bella added, and then she winked. "They'd rather love us thoroughly. They're very viral men."

"Yeah." Leah agreed. "I saw her look down at Dolly, who had turned to look up at her, then wink and smile. "I'm sure Paul will be the same way with the woman he loves too, he seems as viral as my Sam."

I saw dolly slowly put her glass down, then looked back at Leah with a smile I knew didn't reach her eyes. "I'm confused on when this conversation became about sex." She was saying, and without giving anyone time to respond she continued. "look, I like you girls, you have took me into your family in spite of our differences, I'm truly grateful for that and I do want us all to become very good friends, but I was never that woman who talked about her sex life with friends, not even my best friend. We stood by and supported each other through good and bad decision, though we try to advise each other against the bad, we are there for support none the less." She stopped and took a deep breath **.** "I don't mean to be rude but the first thing you should know about me is, I'm very straight forward. I hope you understand."

"Of course we do." Leah replied. "We are really not that type of women either."

 **(Dolly's POV)**

I don't know why I got so upset, they meant no harm, I guess the phone call that I got earlier, the one that made me quickly change mind about Bella's, invitation, had me more rattled than I thought.

Though it did seem they thought Paul's so called virility would have me running in his arms. Really? If that's all there is to recommend a man they can count me out, that does not tell me what kind of man he is.

I don't have a choice when it comes to Paul anyway, he was chosen for me, which is okay by me, I've already had strong feelings for him, since the moment we met. I just wish I could protect him from what may come, but it's too late for that because the fate's had other ideas.

I needed to get some air, time to think. Coming here might have been a mistake. I mean, what can they really do, not to brag, but I'm a bit more powerful than most in this room. I stood and did something surprising even to me. I hugged them both. "I'm sorry, I need to take a walk, I'll be back."

I glanced outside to where all the men were, though they weren't looking this way right now, I knew they heard every word of our conversation. There is no such thing as a private conversation in a house full of wolves. I turned and looked at Bella, really looked, this girl who once thought it was possible to have a true friendship with a vampire. What I saw now was a young girl who was put through hell by them; I decided then that they will never get another chance to do it again.

A girl with such a good heart didn't deserve that, to be so deceived and used by those monsters, Bella deserves the peace and love she has found with Jacob.

"Are you okay?' Bella asks. I could see the concern written all over her face.

I must have zoned out. "Yeah, I'm good." I replied, Then did something surprising, even to myself, I bent back down and quickly kissed her cheek, then Leah's then walked away.

When I opened the door to leave, the youngest wolf, Seth, was just about to enter.

"Hey dolly, leaving so soon?" He asks, as he entered the house.

As I looked at him, I had a strange vision of him and my little sister, Amita, him in wolf form and she leaning against him. It went as quickly as it came. Well, that was new.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Hey Seth." I replied to his earlier greeting. "No, just getting some air, I'll be back." I hear the door close behind me as I walked out.

I walked to where I parked my SUV and got in, changing quickly into a pair of, low rise, stone washed, light blue, Mid thigh jean shorts, v-neck white t- shirt and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt that I kept in there, then changing my sandals for a pair of dark blue canvas sneakers.

After locking my van, I ran to First Beach, I needed the fresh air to clear my head. As I began walking, I saw a bald headed dark skin man walking my way. I stopped and prepared to defend myself. I should have brought my damn swords with me.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" The man said as he walked by me.

Paranoid much Dolly? "Yes it is." I replied. Damn, I'm jumping at shadows. I thought he was someone else.

"Yes, beautiful day for a walk." I don't think he wanted a reply, because he was already a few feet away from me, looking at the beach as he walked.

I shook my head at myself, then relaxed and continued walking.

 **(Paul's POV)**

"What's wrong with Dolly?" Seth asks, as he walked in the room.

I stepped into the family room, my brothers behind me. "Why, what happened?" I ask him.

"Nothing happened." He replied. "She just seems kind of... down."

I didn't say anything to that, just started walking to the front door, as I walked by Leah, she mouthed. "Sorry about that."

I smiled a little at her but kept going. When I got outside I began to run, following her scent to the beach. Damn, she was fast; I found her walking on first beach. I walked slowly towards her and noticed a man the same complexion as her with a shaved head, about 40 feet away, walking purposely towards her. She stopped and seems to be waiting for something, but he just kept walking by her, saying a few words, I wasn't paying attention to what he said to her. I was focused on why a minute ago, she seemed to be preparing herself for a fight. It's almost like I could feel her every emotion, which is unusual for a single imprint, unless you were an Alpha.

I really need to get to the bottom of this. Dolly had some explaining to do.

I rushed over to her. Before I reached her, she stopped. "What do you want Paul?" She asks without turning towards me. She must have sensed me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, coming to stand in front of her."

She smiled and shook her head before answering. "You're not going to give me any space are you? Time to think." She asks instead of answering my question.

I grinned sheepishly and put my hands in my pockets. "Not really, besides, thinking can be over rated."

She grinned back. "Come here Paul." When I walked closer. "Give me your hand."

Which I did, gladly. She closed her eyes as she held my hand and I felt as though electricity was running through my veins. As I watched her, I felt confused, there is something familiar there, in her, just beneath the surface and just before I could catch it

She opened her eyes. They seemed to glow for a second before they went back to their light green color.

"It's too late now, it really did happen, can't turn back." She seem to be arguing with her herself, because she whispered it as she looked down at the ground. Then she suddenly looked right at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask before she could say anything else. "Tell me please, I want to help."

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

It hit me right then and there. "You know how I know, and I don't think I'm wrong." I held both her hands. "Whatever it is, we are in this together, forever."

She relaxed and took a deep and gentle squeezed my hands. "You're right." Her look became intent and serious. "Paul, there's something you need to know."


End file.
